V-belts, or power transmission belts, are used to transmit power by means of the frictional engagement of the lateral faces of the belt with grooves of pulleys. Many different types of V-belts have been designed for various uses, and therefore are capable of different frictional characteristics. It is frequently desired to demonstrate the frictional characteristics of such a belt by using a device that is simple, yet effective.